I Want to Hold Your Hand
by cheer-blondie
Summary: Kyo has finally fallen in love!
1. I Think You'll Understand

School blows. Like life. There is no point to anything. I walk through life with nothing to experience or anyone to experience it with. When people ask where I see myself in ten years, I think sitting in front of a tv bored. Finally the school day was over and I could go home alone to do absolutely nothing.

Everyday is exactly the same after school I walk through the park next to the woods and then over the bridge and im home. Today, however, was different. The park was closed due to construction. I could walk through the other neighborhood but it was "protected" by a gang so I chose to walk through the woods.

I normally like to be alone and I thought I would have been in the woods but there were a couple of kids from my class a little bit ahead of me. Yuki Sohma, the class hotty who thinks he is too good for everyone. Tohru Honda, the ditz that follows him around. And Kyo Sohma, who I dont really have an opinion on other than he might try going to some anger management classes. I thought if I was really quiet they wouldnt hear me, but Kyo turned around.

"Kyo what are you looking..oh" tohru honda made me want to claw her eyes out and rip her voice box out...not that im a viloent person or anything..

"Are you lost? Do you need help?" Tohru asked

"im not five.." I said and continued to walk past them.

I didnt really care what people thought of me...what they thought of my long dark brown hair with white streaks in the front, of my body, who cares about being a twig..i wasnt fat so it doesnt matter, my pail white skin was different so I loved it and didnt care if someone else didnt...i also loved how my eyes changed from green to blue and back within the day..i loved being different from other people... Even though I didnt care I still wanted to turn when they said my name...Marie.


	2. You Got That Somethin

When I got home I made my parents dinner and then did my homework. I always made sure that my parents food was ready and they thought I was asleep. I didn't really enjoy their conversations much. I really didnt enjoy their company either. My dad had died when I was 5 and my had gotten married when I was 7. I didnt have a problem with him, I just didn't like him. I respected both of my parents but as soon as I was out of high school I was moving.

On the way to school the next morning the park was still closed so I had to go thrrough the woods again. I was hoping hat Tohru Yuki and Kyo were already at school so I wouldn,t run into any of them but sure enough I ran into to at least one.

Kyo Sohma was cute. He had some slight anger issues, but still cute. He also didn't seem stuck up like Yuki was. He always seemed kind of sad to. This morning it was just him though....no Tohru or Yuki. We were walking side by side in silence. I wanted to say something....anything but I didn't know what. So I started simple.

"Good morning" Kyo looked puzzled for a second. As if he didn't know if I was talking to him or not. I gave him a small smile.

"Morning" he replied.

"Why aren't you with Tohru and Yuki?" I asked.

" I don't walk with them to school. Its to annoying to handle" he said. This made me laugh quite a bit. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm glad someone shares my opinion of them" I said as soon as I stopped laughing. We continued walking and talking about little things. I had moved here when I was 12 and hadn't made any friends...until now I think.

After school we walked together to. The park was still closed but I probably wouldn't have taken that way. We tried to walk as slow as possible so we wouldnt have to listen to Yuki and Tohru. I felt bad for Kyo having to live with them. Not just because of how annoying they are, but also because they were a happy little couple and Kyo had nobody. Last year everyone knew that Kyo and Yuki both liked Tohru. I guess she had made her decision over the summer.

The woods split at one point and I noticed the beautiful little cabin where Kyo lived with Yuki, Tohru, and Shagure. The rest of the way home felt oddly quiet. Even though I was used to walking in silence. I got home and did my little routine waiting for the next morning. I was looking forward to seeing Kyo. I wasn't sure why though.


	3. I Can't Hide

Kyo and I had walked to and from school together for two weeks now. I looked forward to seeing him every day. I realized it wasn't just because he was my friend but because I liked him...a lot. I realized it in class one day. The day everything changed. I didn't know that I would ever be so thankful for something bad happening to me.

All through the rest of the day I was in a daze. Nothing really caught my attention. I was just thinking about Kyo...and me. What would happen if he knew? If he didn't feel the same? I couldn't think about it anymore.

After school Kyo was waiting for me as usual. We started walking but I was quieter today. It might have been because of my amazing revelation or just a sign that something was going to happen. As we walked deeper into the woods Kyo was talking about his pure hatred of leaks. We were out of sight from everyone and the woods were looking kind of dark today....maybe because it had been raining..that could be it.

All the sudden someone grabs me by the throat and hold a knife to me.

Kyo's face was stunned and pissed. Then again he did look pissed about fifty percent of the time anyway. I was so scared and I knew I was going to get hurt. I didn't even know if I had insurance..DAMN.


	4. I'll Tell You Somethin

I didn't know what to do. My heart was racing. I could feel the blade against my throat. Kyo ran towards us but I was jerked back and the knife pressed harder, threatening to break the skin.

"What the hell do you want!?" Kyo yelled.

The guy pointed to the ground which must have meant he wanted kyo to get down. Once Kyo was face down on the ground I was thrown down. I fell on a rock and busted my head open. I saw Kyo jump up and kick the knife from the guys hand and then I passed out.

It was dark when I woke up. I started to look around the room I was in...it was pink. EWW! Someone opened the dorr so I started to sit up. That was a mistake. I fell back against the pillow instantly. I couldn't see who was telling me not to sit up because I was so dizzy. A few minutes later everything cleared up and I saw Tohru sitting beside the bed.

"Wheres Kyo" was the first thing I culd think of saying. What if he had been hurt!? Or kidnapped!?

"Hes downstairs getting his hand checked out." Tohru said with a roll of her eyes.

"What happened to his hand!" I instantly questioned.

"He hurt it when he punched that guy who hurt you" she said the last three words with a bit of irritation. Was she jealous? HA. That would make me laugh. She just wants everyone to be in love with her. Even if she doesn't care about them, they have to be absolutely in love with her. I looked at her for a second and then noticed the tim on the clock beside her.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I jumped out of the bed which made me slightly dizzy but didn,t have time to sit back down. It was after eleven. My parents would not be happy that they had to get their own dinner and clean up after.

I grabbed my school bag and jacket, that had been laying on the end of the bed , and ran out of the room. As soon as I reached the stairs Kyo had ran up them causing us to run into eachother. There was a puff of purple smoke. I'm allergic to smoke!!! I realized Kyo was gone. He had been there a second ago but now he was gone.

"Kyo?" I called out. Yuki appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later and helped me up off the ground.

"Lets go wait for Kyo downstairs Miss Marie" Yuki insisted.

"I need to leave soon, my parents will be upset that I wasnt home earlier" I explained.

"e will only be a few minutes, we need to give him time to change back" Yuki wasn't making any sense at all.

"What do you mean change back?" I asked.

"We will explain everything to you once we are downstairs" Yuki said as he lead me toward the stairs. I was kind of freaked but intrigued at the same time. Maybe Yuki was a closet alcoholic :)


	5. When I Touch You

Since when do people turn into animals when they're hugged by the opposite sex! Thats ridiculous! I had never heard such a ridiculous story in my life but Yuki kept insisting it was true. So if I hugged Yuki he would turn into a mouse, Kyo turns into a cat, their uncle Shigure turns into a dog and their other family members turn into different animals. Each person has their own animal from the Zodiac calender. Maybe they were all alcoholics.....or drug addicts...this was impossible. But when Kyo came downstairs he didn't say it wasn't true so maybe there was some truth to this.

"Well that was a very interesting little story. I should really leave now." I said and stood up to leave. Kyo stopped me though.

"I know it sounds crazy and you probably think we are all on drugs but its true." he said and stood aside. I stared at him for a second. Then I gave him a quick hug to see if anything happened. There was a puff of purple smoke so I ran over to Yuki and half way hugged him. I wasn't really interested in touching him for that long. Again more smoke...HOLY SHIT! They weren't druggies.. An older man walked in a few moments later. He had dark hair a brief case in hand and a patch over his eye.

"Hello, I see your doing much better. I am Atori Soma." he said to me then saw Kitty-Kyo and Rat-Yuki.

"I'm Marie Pravana, nice to meet you...." I figured he was wondering why Yuki and Kyo were the animal versions of themselves, "I was just ...trying it out...i wasn't sure if they were on crack or if they were telling the truth..." I explained.

"Right...well I was hoping they would have kept you in bed. You have 11 stitches, make sure you don't get anything in them, I will be back here in two weeks to take them out. I dont think you will have a bad scar but your hair should cover it, oh and you don't owe me anything. I'm over hear constantly for these peoples injuries anyway." I guess he was a doctor....wait did he say stitches...OH! I had forgotten about my head until now. I also realized the pain just now...there was a pop and smoke filled the room. Shigure walked in. "lets go into this room and let the boys get dressed again, shall we?" he said very cheerfully. "Oh, Atori! I though you left already."

"I'm on my way out. I'll see you in a few weeks" he said and left.

"He is just delightful, don't you think Marie? So your in high school with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir" I answered.

"Oh HIGH SCHOOL GIRL!" he started singing. Then Kyo walked in and smacked him across the back of the head. "Leave her alone" he barked.

" I need to leave!" I said jumping up. Somehow I kept forgetting.

"Leave? Its a little late. Tohru offered to share her room for the night." Kyo said.

" My parents wont like that very much, besides I need my school clothes" I told them. I also wouldn't like that. Waking up to an explosion of pink wasn't really my idea if fun.

"Wait, I'll walk you home..just in case." Kyo insisted.

At first it was kind of awkward. He probably thought I didnt want to talk to him anymore. Or maybe he thought I was scared.

"I'm okay with it, just so you know. I mean, I dont care if you have some kind of curse. I like you for you" I said and gave him a smile. He smiled back. Maybe he did feel the same!

" I didn't think you had a last name" He said. I normally never told anyone my last name. The school didnt even have it. I just laughed and hooked my arm around his. He didn't pull away or give me a weird look. He just went along with it. I wasn't exactly sure how far this touching rule went..but I intended on finding out...maybe not tonight but eventually. :)


	6. I FeelConfused?

"Thanks for walking me home, even though I would have been fine by myself" I said with a half smile. He stood there for a few seconds.

"well goodnight" he said and turned to walk away but stopped and turned slowly back, nodded and walked away awkwardly.....woooooow...thats a lovely ending to the night.

Well at least he walked you home, I said to myself and went inside.

My parents were already asleep..maybe they thought I was already home.

The next morning I was in the kitchen drinkin orange juice when there was a knock on the front door. I walked outside to see a half asleep Kyo.

"Whaaaat are you doing here??" I asked

"I am walking to school... I mean I am walking you to school." he said swaying slightly.

"Are you alright? You look.. a little tired"

"Well when I got home we had exxtra house guests and I spent the rest of the night running around the house....running away from kigura that is..."

"Ohh well alright give me a sec to get my stuff"

The leaves swpt on behind us as we walked in silence...an awkward silence...who was kigura???? She was probably a gorgeous girl that was absolutley in love with him..or maybe it was a cousin...or a sister..yeah I feel better believing one of those..ugly too- "Are you okay??" Kyo stopped me and looked down on me questioningly...

"Who is Kigura?"

"She's another member of the Soma family..."

"Ohh okay so your related?" I asked as I started walking again.

"Yessssss" he said, I could tell he was smirking..I could here it in his voice. He was such a smart ass!

"Hey whats that??" I said waiting for him to turn away. As soon as he did I quietly sprinted from his side behind a huge tree surrounded by tall bushes.

"Ummmmm......hellooooo" I heard him say..i heard footsteps coming towards me....but they were behind me......I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Damn!!!!" I yelled, "Get off of me!" I felt the grip loosen so I quickly flipped to my back, grabbed the neck and arm and rolled over on top of this insane person!

"Kyo what are you doing?" yelled the bright red faced brunette I was about to strangle.

Marie..thats Kigura" I heard Kyo say with a bit of tension in his voice.


End file.
